


Roy Harper Imagines

by Redhoodshood



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Comics, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), comics - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader inserts, imagine, one shots, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhoodshood/pseuds/Redhoodshood
Summary: A collection of my Roy harper imagines





	1. Chapter 1

ou were awoken by someone shaking your body.

“y/n wake up ,” the voice said.

which you only replied with a whine, “nooo, go away,” you roll onto the other side of your bed pushing the person away from you.

“Come on y/n it’s your birthday and I want to do something special for you,” he whined

“But Roy i don’t wanna,” you whine back turning to face him, “But if I have to can you just lay with me for a couple minutes?” you question with a small pout as you make grabby hands towards him.

He sighs and says, “fine only five minutes and you’re getting dressed.” he lays down next to you and pulled you closer to him so you’re pressed against his chest. He kissed your head and says softly, “happy birthday y/n, I love you.”

You look up startled by what he said, this is the first time he’s ever said he’s loved you. He’s never said it but always shown it. You push yourself up onto our elbows and say,” I love you too Roy,” as you kiss him passionately.

He rolled onto of you as you two began a heavy make out session. You begin to rub up and down his abs, you both struggling to get each others clothes off. You were going to unbuckle his pants. that’s when you smelled smoke and heard the smoke alarms going off.

Roy jumps off of you and says frantically, “oh shit, my pancakes!” as he begins to run into the kitchen with you not far behind.

“Roy what the fuck!” you ell as you see the stove on fire. You begin to run towards it only to be pulled back by Roy.

“No y/n wait for the firefighters!” he yells over the smoke alarms.

“No Roy! Turn the sink on,” you yell as you pull away from his grasp. You run over ad get a bucket full of water from the sink, you then throw the water at the fire. As the fire dies you tell Roy, “open the windows.”

He opens the window and comes over to you and says sadly, “y/n I’m sorry for ruining your birthday, I was trying to make you breakfast,” he looks down sadly avoiding your gaze.

“No Roy it’s fine,” you pause to lift his head to look at you while you ask, “make it up to me by lying in the bed with me?”

He gives you a smirk and asks “oh so you wanna continue what we started?” he then winks at you.

You roll our eyes and say, “no dumbass I want to cuddle with you, that moment was ruined by the fire. But we might finish that later tonight if you know what i mean,”

He chuckles as you pull him back to your guy’s room and onto the bed to cuddle. I love you y/n,” he says lovingly.

You give him a kiss and say, “ I love you too Roy.” you too snuggle closer as you begin to fall asleep thinkin

‘This is the best birthday present ever!’


	2. Arsenal is my favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your best friend, Roy Harper, decides to prank you by switching all your clothing with superhero clothing and redecorating your room.

When you woke up you knew something was up. Your blanket and room had been changed into all superhero things. Your walls were littered with Superman, The Arrow, Batman and many other superheroes including your best friend Roy Harper’s many aliases.

Your blanket had many the red hood insignias stitched onto it. You only groaned knowing Roy was the one who had this to you and your room. You threw the blanket off of you, you were never one to wear or have any superhero things because you yourself were and superhero. You always thought someone was going realize who you were if they saw you in your suit next to you.

Your feet hit the cold floor getting a boost of alertness. You hated how you could sleep so deeply and he was just too quiet to wake you up. You got op from your bead and ran a hand through your hair and groaned. You walked over to your drawers and grabbed what seemed to be a just black shirt and a pair of leggings you didn’t bother to look at.

You put on your clothes before looking in the mirror and an annoyed expression crossed your face. The shirt a graphic tee and said ‘I love Arsenal’ with a picture of Roy on the front and ‘Arsenal’s #1 fan’ on the back. You knew Roy had gotten this t-shirt custom made just for you. The leggings also had a variety of superhero insignias on it, including yours.

You looked in your drawers and all through your room for a different pair of clothes but found only many other types of superhero clothing. You threw the clothes on the ground with a roll of your eyes. ‘At least he knows my clothing sizes’ you thought to yourself before opening the door and making your way into the kitchen where you knew Roy would be, this wasn’t the first prank he’d pulled on you and sadly you lived with the idiot.

He gave you a cheeky grin plastered itself on his face once he saw you. “How’s my number one fan?” He pulled you into a hug and you only pushed on his shoulder trying to hold down a smile. “Well, aren’t you feisty today?”

“Roy, what the hell did you do with my clothes?” You asked still fighting off the grin that threatened to break through your stolid facial expression.

He held out his hands in mock surrender, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, those are your clothes, My number one fan.” You couldn’t help but laugh. You both doubled over in laughter before getting up and him wiping a tear off his face only to start laughing again. “You should have seen your face!”

“Oh my god, you are such a Dick Grayson,” You said trying to stop the laughter that poured out of your mouth but it was no use you two were having too much fun laughing at the clothing you were wearing. You leaned on to each other to support each other as you two stopped laughing. A great idea popped into your head, “How about we go pay a visit to the others?” You asked with a wiggle of your eyebrows.

“Oh hell yeah,” He said grabbing your hand and practically dragging you out of your shared apartment. He knew if you two just rolled with it people would be so confused because they knew you always wore plain clothing and nothing with superheroes.

“At least put on a shirt first!” you said pulling your hand out of his grasp.

“Oh shit, you’re right,” He said rubbing the back of his neck before waking to his room and grabbing a shirt and then went back to dragging you out of the apartment.

When you and Roy bargged into Jasons apartment he only gave you an raised eyebrow and a confused look before looking down at your clothing and then said, “Oh I see, Roy pranked you yet again.”

“Nope, I have no idea what you’re talking about, Jay,” You said plopping down with Roy at Jason’s table and taking a bite out of his toast. “You really gotta be smarter, Jay, We really just wanted to come to see you.” You said with a mouthful of toast. “Is that a crime?

“It is when you come here to still my toast,” He grumbled and snatched his toast away from the two of you.

“Wow, rude, this is why Arsenal is my favorite,” You said rolling your eyes at Jason. You stood up from your chair and patted Jason on the back, “I’m sorry the Red Hood isn’t as cool as him, ya know? He’s more likable” You sent a wink to Roy who only tried not to laugh. You two were always playing with Jason like this.

“Shut it, Y/n,” He said pushing your hand off his shoulder.

“You’re being a Dick Grayson,” Roy said glaring playfully at Jason. “Let’s go, Y/n, it seems Mr. Hood is being a bit of a meany today.

“And You two are so childish,” He called out at the two of you as you two pretended to leave. “I know you two aren’t leaving because you have no other friends!” He called out so you two could hear him.

Roy poked his head back into Jason’s kitchen. “Well, it seems we need some!”

You punched Roy in the arm, “You know we could never replace you, Jason.” You walked back over and plopped yourself back down on his kitchen chair and motioned for another bite of his toast and he gave it to you. “You’re my favorite anyways,” You whispered only for Roy to hear you.

Before Roy could protest at what you had just said the door flew open once more and Dick strolled into the kitchen. He smiled at you, Jason and Roy before taking the toast that was in front of you and taking a bite.

He looked at your clothes and gave you a confused look, “What’s with the change in clothing styles?” He wasn’t used to the constant pranks Roy played on you so he didn’t make the connection. You rolled your eyes at the older Ex-Robin as he ate your toast.

“I’ve just been really into Superheros lately,” You said.

“Oh, I thought you didn’t like to wear clothes like that because it’ll bring attention to yourself,” Dick said still confused. He looked at the back of your shirt before his eyes widen and a smile found its way on his face. “Oh, I get it! You and Roy are dating now! congratulations!” He gave you and Roy a thumbs up before taking another bite of your toast.

Jason choked on his toast, Roy spits out the water that he had just got and you pretend gagged. “No! I would never date that idiot! He’s my best friend!” You said blushed pushing Dicks’ arm so hard he almost fell off his chair.

Jason busted out laughing at his brothers’ thoughts about the two of you. “Yeah, there’s no way I’m dating this weirdo!” Roy yelled as he finally got done choking on his water.

“Oh I know, I was just messing with the two of you,” Dick said with a chuckle finishing his toast.

“You are such a Dick Grayson,” You and Roy said at the same time making both Dick and Jason laugh at the two of you. You two were just alike and that’s what made you two best friends.


	3. Your Wish Is My Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chances of the world not needing Roy Harper is slim. You two never get a regular Valentines Day together but when he decides you should have at least one normal date he takes you to a secluded island where the world doesn’t need him so he can give you his undivided attention.

Roy Harper, a man of many aliases, Arsenal, Speedy, Red Arrow. Roy was a much-needed superhero in the world, always needed somewhere as much as he thought not. Roy Harper, a genius, a man of great character. Roy Harper someone not many appreciated but he was there for them.

Roy couldn’t see his worth half the time but you could. He was strong, smart, funny, caring, sweet and everything in between. You were sure he was the sweetest man ever with the biggest Heart of gold. You understood Roy like no other, you knew why he was the way he was and why the world needed him. Sure he couldn’t see his own worth as it is but god was he amazing in every way possible. He was someone the world needed and always will need.

“Going out again?” You asked softly lounging on the small couch with an open book in front of you. The motel you two were in was shitty but it wasn’t the worst you have ever been in. The non-smoking rooms smelt like smoke and the walls had stains that you would assume to be water stains but it sure wasn’t looking like that.

“Yeah sorry babe, I’ve been tracking down this sick bastard and I finally found his hideout, don’t worry it should be an in and out mission.” He said as he tinkered with a new arrow he was working on. He examined the small arrow before placing it into his quiver.

You gave him a soft nod, you knew the world needed him and you would never stop him from doing what he needed. You stood up, placing the book down and walked towards him with open arms. You wrapped them around his torso, placing your head on his shoulder and placing a kiss on the side of his redhead. “Take care of yourself, love.”

“I will.”

He pulled the quiver over his shoulders along with his bow and turned around to face you placing a kiss on your lips quickly and making his way out of the motel room. You watched him rush out of the room bitting your lip. No matter how many times he left you still worried.

You threw yourself on the hard couch and took out a notebook from the backpack you carried around with each time you and Roy left home. You took out the notebook to see your handwritten notes. Each one was different, some your feelings, others your undying love for Roy but you flipped to one, in particular, your valentines dream date.

You always wanted normal valentines but with Roy, it was almost impossible. You wanted one on one time with Roy maybe something romantic. You didn’t blame him because he was a hero and this is what you signed up for but you couldn’t help but want it. Its always been your dream like getting married to him but you wouldn’t tell him that because you didn’t want to get in the way of him saving the world.

You quickly scribbled down some notes and shut the book leaving it on the table. You threw back your head and let out a sigh as valentines neared you wanted nothing more but that dream. You ran your hand through your hair and pulled a blanket over your form.

You decided to get some sleep and that’s what you did.

_____

Roy walked into the motel room closing the door behind him softly. He knew that you would be asleep around this time. Blood ran down his tattooed arm. Distance was key when being an archer but when someone shoots you when you aren’t expecting it you get a few wounds.

He took the quiver off his back along with his bow with a small hiss as he tried not to wake you up, he sat them on the desk in the corner and walked over to the table next to you and pulled the first aid kit from your backpack. He opened it and pulled out an alcohol pad rubbing it against his skin leaving a burning sensation in his gash.

The wound continued to bleed so he quickly pulled out a set of gauze and began to wipe the blood away an pulled out a needle and some thread. Slowly putting the small thread through the loop and begin the sutures. He bit his lip as the needle went through, no matter how many times he did it he hated the feeling of the thread pulling through his skin.

He grabbed the gauze and placed it over the fresh stitches and placed tape over it to keep it in place. He pulled off his Arsenal clothing and pulled on a pair of shorts and a random shirt. He put the first aid kit back into your backpack and adjusted the blanket around you and placing a little kiss on your head.

His eyes fell upon the notebook curiosity got the best of him. You had never been one to shy away from him seeing your things so he thought you wouldn’t mind. He flipped the notebook open to the pace where the pencil was placed.

His eyes scanned through the page. His eyes lingered on the title; Valentines Day Dream Date. He read through each sentence carefully. He saw how much you wanted to go on at least on a date with him with no interruptions. Roy wanted to make you happy because quite frankly he knew you were the love of his life.

He gently closed the book and placed it back where you had it, he knew exactly where he was going to take you. He would push everything back for you to make sure you knew he cared and loved about you. He moved from his spot and walked towards the bed, he pulled the blankets back from the motel bed and gently picked you up from the couch doing his best not to wake you up.

You let out a small moan at being moved but snuggled into his chest. He placed you on the bed and pulled the covers over you, tucking you into the bed and going to the other side so he could get next to you. Roy turned off the bedside light and scooted closer to you and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you onto his chest. “Sweet dreams beautiful.”

In the morning Roy would wake up and begin to make his plans for the two of you.

____

You woke up that next morning looking for Roy. You didn’t feel him next to you as you woke up but you knew he had to have come back since you went from the couch to the bed. You let out a small yawn and stretched out your body.

You opened your eyes and looked around the room to see all your things packed up neatly ready to go. You heard Roy’s voice outside the motel room. You were confused, you guys weren’t supposed to leave for another week so why were all your things packed up?

You rose from the bed and pulled a sweater over your head before opening the door. You wrapped your arms around yourself at the cold winter air hit your bare legs.

Roy gave you a big grin before ending the call. “Hey, pretty lady, what are you doing up so early?”

You leaned against the frame of the door and looked down at the ground, a smile spreading across your face. “I didn’t feel you on the bed, Handsome. I got worried.”

He walked towards you and grabbed the sides of your face, kissing your forehead. “Sorry, darling. I was just making some plans for us. I called in some favors from JayBird.”

“Plans for us?” You asked confused. You weren’t informed of any plans. Roy gave you a nod and pushed you into the room.

“Yep, get ready for a surprise, Miss L/N,” Roy said with a chuckle at your confused face.

You looked at him skeptically before gathering the backpack and stuffing things into it and pulling a pair of pants out. You quickly pulled them on before throwing the backpack over your back.

You heard the sound of a car beeping outside and then Roy rushing out of the room. You grabbed your suitcases and pulled them out of the door.

There in all his glory was the Jason Todd. You watched Roy give him a hug and put stuff in the back of the truck.

Where the hell are we going? You thought to yourself before stumbling towards to the truck. You were not ready for the weirdness of the two best friends. You loved the two but gosh they were so weird with each other.

——-

It felt as if it took you forever to get where you were going. It had almost taken a full day before you had even reached land not to mention Roy had blindfolded you so you couldn’t see where you were going. He really was hellbent on this being a surprise. He wanted it to be special for you.

“A little to your left, keep going straight, a step up and were good,” Roy said navigating you through the thick forest. He had yet to tell you where you were but by what was brushing against you and the sound, you could tell you weren’t in a city.

You listened as Roy walked in front of you and then placed his hand on your shoulder to keep you steady as he pulled the blindfold off your eyes. Your eyes took a second to adjust to the new lighting. You could hear different types of birds chirping and the crunch of branches. You seemed to be in a forest of some sort.

“Where are we, Roy? And why?” You asked. You could see the building in front of you but you didn’t understand why he brought you here of all places. You knew he didn’t have any business here. He should be out kicking ass and taking names because he’s Roy Harper.

He threw his arms out with a big toothy smile on his face, gesturing around. “What do you mean? We’re on a secluded Island for valentines so I can spend time around you!” He walked towards you and picked you up bridal style making you giggle in his arms.

“You read my notebook!”

Roys’ eyes widened as soon as you said that, a blush coated his face as he jogged you two to the entrance of the building. “No way in hell did I do that!” You could hear his heart jump at his lies. You could tell that he was joking anyways because he was Roy.

“Yeah, yeah sure you didn’t,” You said pulling his face towards yours and kissing his lips. “You are such a dork, do you know that?”

“It’s my middle name baby,” He said nodding his head. He kicked the door open with a shrug, “I’ll fix it later.” He had already brung your baggage long ago so he ha nothing to worry about. He brought you to his room where he threw you on the bed. He climbed on top of you and peppered kisses across your face. He left sloppy, smiling, kisses all over as you laughed and tried to push him off.

“You’re so gross and sappy it’s truly disgusting,” You joked finally pushing him off of you. His laugh boomed through the room. The grin was prominent on your face as you looked up at him.

“So why are we here anyway?”

“The world needs me all the time which makes it hard for me to have time with you…but the world can wait a week, there’s plenty of superheroes to keep watch while I spend my much needed time with,” he said rubbing the back of his neck. He was nervous about his response, was it too much? Or maybe not enough?

The answer, just enough. Your heart jumped in your chest with love for him. You grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down against you. His lips connected with yours easily. Your lips moved in sync as you two made out.

“Lay with me for a while, Roy and then your planned vacation with me can start,” you said into his ear. He gave you a cheesy smile before quickly flipping over so you were on his chest.

“Your wish is my command.”


End file.
